Kings and Children
by Kything to Write
Summary: From joy to sorrow; from peace to war; from strangers to friends; from friends to brothers. The journey of one called Estel, and how he became Elessar.
1. Prologue

I have heard it said that the stranger a person seems in his youth, the wiser he is in his old age. I will not vouch for that saying—but I do know that, when it came to my friend, it held true.

He was, perhaps, the only man I had been truly close to. And I knew as well as anyone else how strange he was. Amongst his own kind and amongst mine, he was thought of as strange. Even with his friends and family, he seemed to lack the basic common senses—and yet, he could understand things thought far beyond his grasp.

I knew him; I knew him when he was a child, and I hoped that that child lived on in him forever. I knew his spirit and his joy; his laughter and his jests; his foolishness and his disregard for authority; his strange ideas and his carefree smiles.

I knew him when he was a King, and I knew that the King lived in him long before a crown touched his brow. I knew his concern and his worry; his healing and his strength; his patience and his love; his powerful leadership and his calm reassurances.

He was the most loyal in his friendship, and most steadfast in times of need. He was the most unwavering in his support, and willing to abandon all for those he loved. He was the most courageous when war arrived, and the most unwavering in the face of darkness.

He was my friend. He was my brother. He was, and always will be, Estel. Our hope.


	2. Part I: Chapter 1

**Part I: All That is Gold.**

**Year 2946 of the Third Age.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Council**

* * *

Legolas made his way along the throng of warriors slowly, pausing to offer a friendly pat on the shoulder here, a word of encouragement there. They were none too happy that he was leaving, especially with so many senior officials injured. Legolas snorted softly. They held him in the same regard as a senior officer, which – in his opinion – was a very unsafe thing to do. He may be talented with the bow, granted, but he had nowhere near the patience of a senior officer. In fact, as his _Adar_ was wont to remind him, he had all the patience of a child. A _human_ child.

Suddenly, a flash of movement amongst the crowd of warriors caught his eye. It was not the movement that was strange—it was the _height_ of the movement. These were all elven warriors, tall; and all of them had shed their weapons and armour, so that was not the glint of a sword or dagger. What was it, then, hidden in the light tree-cover of the warriors' courtyard, moving around at no higher than knee-height? With a swift glance around to make sure that he was not needed, Legolas walked towards the beeches where he had seen the movement.

As he moved closer, he saw a clearer movement in the shrubbery surrounding the trees. A pale brown, too light to be an animal.

"Who is there?" he called softly. He had left the warriors a few paces behind; they were relaxed and occupied and would not hear his voice.

There was no mistaking it now—a small head poked out of the bushes; a fair, female face, framed by light brown hair. As the elfling's bright eyes landed on Legolas' face, a smile split her face in an expression of pure joy.

The elfling made her way out of the shrubbery, light on bare feet. Legolas could see that she had been wandering unheeded for a while; her light dress was stained green with grass, her bare arms were streaked with dirt, and her hair, falling past her waist, had come loose and was now home to several leaves. She grinned excitedly at him. Legolas had met few elves this young, and he certainly had not met any this bold.

Seeming to realise her manners suddenly, the elfling bowed clumsily, tiny hand over her chest. "_Mae govannen_, Lord Prince!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I am at your service!"

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Legolas bowed formally as well. He had not met any elflings this excitable, either. He addressed her as one would address an adult; a noble, indeed. "_Mae govannen_, my lady. I am at your service and your family's." The elfling looked up, still smiling, and Legolas crouched down on one knee to lower himself to her eye level. "May I inquire as to what you were doing in the bushes, my lady?"

The elfling did not answer, merely frowned thoughtfully. "Do you know," she began seriously, "You are a lot more handsome this close."

Legolas had to press a hand to him mouth to stop his laughter. "_Le hannon_, my lady," he managed to say.

"Most welcome," she replied. She looked down, and felt inside a pocket of her dress with her right hand. When she removed her hand, she was holding a handful of small red berries. "Would you like one?" She held out her hand politely.

"No, thank you," he answered, just as politely.

She sighed and returned the berries to her pocket, then sat down cross-legged on the ground. "I would like a coun_cil_," she declared, stressing the end of the word. Legolas had to grin at her confidence. "That means I want to talk to you," she quickly added in a lower voice.

"Ah." Legolas looked around quickly. He doubted anyone would disturb them here. "Very well, my lady. I do not leave until after midday; there is plenty of time."

"Good!" She smiled broadly again, and Legolas laughed softly. He sat down, cross-legged as well, next to her, and waited. The elfling sat up a little straighter and adopted a more serious expression. Trying to respect the tiny _elleth_'s desire for an adult conversation, Legolas adopted a similar expression.

"Lord Prince, I am councilling with you because I have a thing to give you." Despite her seriousness, Legolas could see her grey eyes sparkling with delight. She turned to him, waiting.

Legolas realised that he was expected to respond in kind, and he quickly made up a short speech, trying to alter his words to match her tone. "My lady, I am here councilling-" He could not prevent a grin at the made-up word, "-with you. I accept the thing you want to give me."

The elfling smiled, a strangely serious smile–they were in a council, after all–and nodded approvingly. Legolas could not help wondering why the royal councils could not be this interesting.

"Thank you for accepting my gift," she said.

"Thank you, for offering it to me," Legolas replied, still unaware what the gift was.

The elfling pushed her hair away from her face and pulled a out slender chain from the neck of her dress. It was made of silver, and seemed to suit the elfling perfectly—beautiful and delicate, yet strong. From the chain hung a small pocket of woven green leaves. The elfling was definitely a Silvan, then. Her thin, berry-stained fingers opened the pouch, and with one hand she tipped it onto the palm of the other. Something small and bright fell into her hand.

"Here," she said, and dropped the item into Legolas' hand. Too curious to protest, Legolas raised his hand to examine it. It was made of silver, and with such precision that it was likely dwarves had crafted it. It was the model of a flower that Legolas did not recognise; a small centre surrounded by layers of minute petals, resting on a bed of several tiny leaves. The whole affair was no bigger than the tip of the elfling's finger, and the scores of faces caught the sun in a thousand different ways.

"It's beautiful," Legolas whispered. And indeed it was. He had seen the skill of dwarves before, but never had he seen it used to craft something so gentle, so fragile, so _perfect_. Every petal seemed to capture the essence of the plant in an amazing way—for a moment, Legolas had even thought he could hear fragments of the Song in this dwarf-made piece of metal.

"I know," the elfling replied, just as quietly. "You need to take care of it."

Legolas turned away from the flower sharply and turned to the elfling. "You are giving this to me?"

"Yes," she replied. All of the previous delight in her eyes was gone, all of the confidence, all of the mirth of pretence at adulthood. She now seemed much younger, and yet the worry in her face made her seem older at the same time. "It was my _Ada_'s. He had braids like yours."

_He was a warrior_. Legolas did not need to ask what had happened; the forest that was once Eryn Galen was now a graveyard. But if her _Adar_ had truly given this beautiful flower to her, then why was she giving it to him? Before he could ask, the elfling answered his question.

"Somebody gave _Ada_ the flower. They said it would keep him safe." She twisted her berry-stained fingers together, her face calm and expressionless. "He didn't have it, so he wasn't safe." She looked up at Legolas, her grey eyes devoid of any emotion. "He gave it to me, but I don't need to be kept safe. Elves who fight need to be kept safe. And if you go away alone, you need to be kept safe, too." She reached out and gently touched the metal flower. Her voice was soft and reverent. "It will keep you safe, but you must never lose it. You must keep it with you."

The elfling gave him a searching look, and Legolas knew what he had to say. "I will keep it." The elfling's eyes brightened. "Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

The elfling dropped her gaze and reached out to touch the flower once more. "It is a gift," she said firmly. And before Legolas could say any more, she jumped to her feet and ran lightly into the trees.

Legolas was on his feet at once, but something held him back. He looked down at the flower, reflecting in a hundred broken fragments the blue of the sky and the green of the trees. She would be gone too far by now, and he doubted he would find a child so small if he did not even know where she was headed. The trees would not even co-operate with him if he was looking for her; he had once been an elfling and he knew how protective the trees were of them. Besides, she would not want him to search for her—she had not even given him her name.

He closed his fist around the flower. "_Le hannon_," he whispered. He expected no reply, and got none. He turned to go back towards the caverns. Imladris awaited.


	3. Part I: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Friend is Coming**

* * *

Estel raised his bow and drew back the arrow, shaft parallel to his eye. He only hesitated for a moment before letting it go. The arrow whistled through the air and landed, only a little to the left of the target.

He lowered his bow, fully expecting Glorfindel's reprimand. But it wasn't Glorfindel's voice that greeted him.

"It seems, _mellon nîn_, that experience only makes you worse." Estel turned around to see Lord Elrond not far behind him. Estel had not heard him arrive, which was hardly unusual. The elf-lord smiled at Estel, before turning his attention back to Glorfindel. "What do they call you? The Balrog slayer?"

"They do,Lord Elrond," said Glorfindel, feigning annoyance. Estel knew exactly how this conversation would play out. He had seen similar ones between the two ancient elf-lords for as long as he could remember, and yet, he never got tired of them.

"But then, Glorfindel," said Elrond, walking forward, "Why is it that your archery is so substandard?"

"Elrond, if you are going to start comparing me to those thrice-damned wood elves again-"

"I shall be sure to inform King Thranduil of your high opinion of his people, _mellon nîn_," said Elrond calmly.

"And I shall be sure to inform him of your unfair treatment to me with regards to my archery. Mayhap he will decide to offer me a place in Mirkwood's council!"

"His son, a mere elfling, can shoot better than you," Elrond pointed out, "And you may as well start practising, both of you." He looked at Estel, a smile playing on his lips. "Legolas Thranduilion arrives soon. If we are in luck, Estel, he may rescue you from Glorfindel's hopeless archery training."

Estel found it hard not to laugh aloud as Glorfindel shot back, "If _I_ am in luck, Elrond, then I will be delivered to a place where my skills are appreciated!" But the bite of the remark was completely lost, as Glorfindel himself was struggling not to smile.

Elrond chuckled. "We'll see, _mellon nîn_. In any case, may I have my son back? We need to discuss matters."

"Of course," said Glorfindel. Estel was slightly surprised when he gently touched him on the shoulder and said, "Well done, Estel." His performance had not been as good as he had hoped today, but he accepted the compliment.

"_Le hannon_," he replied, smiling back.

"Come, Estel," his _Ada_ said, holding out his hand.

Laying down his bow alongside Glorfindel's, Estel followed Lord Elrond out of the courtyard.

* * *

There was silence between them as they walked out to one of the many gardens that surrounded their home. Estel joined his father as he sat down on a bench, watching the sinking sun. After a few moments, he had to ask, "_Ada_, is Prince Legolas really arriving?"

Elrond turned to him with a smile. "Did I not teach you patience, Estel?"

Estel sighed. "You did, _Ada_."

Elrond chuckled, but did not reply. Estel watched the sun and tried not to dwell on the Prince's arrival, but his curiosity got the better of him once more. Just as he was going to repeat his question, Elrond spoke. "Legolas arrives tomorrow, Estel." He reached out and took Estel's hand, and Estel could feel the cold of his father's ring and the warmth of his skin. "He has not seen you in a while."

"He's seen me?" Estel certainly couldn't remember seeing _him_.

"When you were very young," Elrond explained, "He had come here shortly. Years ago, your brothers would not pass six months without either asking to go to Eryn Galen or asking that Legolas came here." Elrond chuckled. "It was quite a dilemma for Thranduil and myself, because while neither of us wanted to be parted from our sons for long, well," He glanced at Estel, and grinned, "It is generally considered unwise to have three young elves like Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir in your care at the same time."

Estel laughed. He could just imagine 'Dan and 'Ro as elflings, wreaking havoc on Imladris, though he certainly couldn't imagine Prince Legolas–the same Prince Legolas he had been hearing about, the one whose reputation with spiders was like Glorfindel's reputation with Balrogs–causing the same sort of trouble.

"I just thought I should warn you," Elrond continued, "That when Legolas arrives, do not be surprised if you find the three of them paying each other back for pranks pulled a century or so ago."

"I won't be, _Ada_," Estel reassured him, though he was still struggling to imagine Prince Legolas as his father described him. "Is Prince Legolas really to teach me archery?"

Elrond chuckled again, sounding even more amused. "Firstly, Estel, he will probably forbid you from calling him that, so try not to get used to it."

_Calling him what? _Estel wanted to ask, but instead he listened.

"And he would be delighted to teach you archery," Elrond finished. "Eru knows you'll need it," he said, in a lower, slightly less humorous voice.

"_Ada_?" Estel watched as Elrond kept his eyes on the sun. "Was there something else you wanted to say?"

Elrond sighed. "No, _ion nîn_." He squeezed Estel's hand gently once more. "There was nothing more at all." He turned to Estel and kissed him on the brow, as he often did. "Go. Your mother wishes to speak with you."

But even as Estel left, he did not miss the sorrowful look on his _Adar_'s face, or the way his hand clenched tightly and painfully over the ring.


	4. Part I: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Impatience**

* * *

Legolas reached out and let his fingers brush the tree trunks. The leaves rustled softly, and the rustles translated themselves in their mind. _It has been too long. Too long, too long_. Legolas smiled. He had missed Imladris. As they moved through the trees, each step bringing them closer to the Last Homely House, Legolas let his mind wander.

He had a debt to pay 'Dan and 'Ro, a very serious one. It would not cause them any lasting harm (a century or six or seven was hardly lasting, now was it?) but it would give them a good warning. A smile spread over his face, as he remembered the trouble they had caused as elflings. No wonder his _Adar_ had been so reluctant to let them spend time together in Eryn Galen. Lord Elrond had been much the same. Legolas could hardly blame them—they had been almost dangerous when they were young. But times had changed now, and their minds had turned to more serious, more pressing pursuits. The thought was a dark one, and Legolas quickly pulled his mind away from it and back towards the happier thoughts of Imladris.

The last time he had visited, he had met Lord Elrond's foster son, a human child. He would have grown by now, at least by human standards. Legolas' thoughts turned dark again as he remembered meeting him.

"Who is he?" he remembered asking Lord Elrond.

"Estel," Lord Elrond had replied. And, after a pause, "My son."

It had been a while before Legolas responded, watching the human child who played in the elf-lord's lap, making him smile affectionately, but when he did, it was to ask a serious question. "Whose hope, _hîr nîn_?"

Lord Elrond had taken even longer to respond. After several moments, he had answered, "Gondor's hope. Arnor's hope. The hope of the race of men." And finally, "Our hope, Legolas."

Legolas remembered the moment well, and the child even better. Small and dark-haired, but even at that age with the unmistakable air of power around him; the aura that would surround the Old Kings. He would be a young man now, and he would still be in Imladris.

It would be good to see Lord Elrond and Glorfindel again, it would be wonderful to see 'Dan and 'Ro, but Legolas found himself looking forward to meeting the hero of men most.

* * *

"In Elbereth's name, Estel, can you not calm yourself?"

Elladan chuckled. "Lord Erestor, he's excited."

Eru help him, it was going to start again. Estel turned firmly away from 'Dan and Erestor and fixed his eyes on Glorfindel and Elrohir, sparring in the centre of the field. However, his fingers still tapped erratically against the bench in a most un-elven manner. He could hear 'Dan chuckling as he explained Lord Erestor exactly _why_ Estel was so restless, complete with all the exaggerations that he and 'Ro had been inventing since that morning. Really, it was remarkable what tales his brothers could spin out of a simple 'I am looking forward to meeting Prince Legolas' and a little bit of nervousness.

'Ro met Estel's eyes from the centre of the field, and even in the middle of a sparring match, he managed to grin and wink at Estel. Estel could easily read that grin. His brothers were not going to lay off about this matter anytime soon.

With one elf smirking at him and the other telling tales about him filled with hyperbole, Estel made his mind up quickly. If Prince Legolas was indeed as much of a prankster as his brothers were (and Estel still doubted that), then 'Dan and 'Ro would finally have level competition. Whatever the centuries-old rivals were going to do this time, Estel was going to make sure that he was _not_ on his brothers' side.

* * *

Lunch was a lively affair that day. While 'Dan and 'Ro didn't stop their antics, they certainly were a little less persistent with Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor present. Their _Adar _seemed to have heard, or guessed, what was going on between the brothers, because every time Estel's fingers resumed their tapping and the twins smirked at him, Lord Elrond would chuckle. And with his _Ada_ laughing, Estel soon found himself grinning back at 'Dan and 'Ro. It was still frustrating, though, the way they noticed his restlessness before he even realised it himself.

"Well, Glorfindel, how was Elrohir today?" Lord Elrond asked.

Glorfindel glanced at Estel. "He was fine," he said, "But he could have done a lot better if he was less focused on annoying his brother."

Elrohir just shrugged, and didn't bother justifying. "Estel comes first, _Ada_."

Lord Elrond raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I am certain that this interpretation of 'family comes first' was not what I had in mind when I said it."

It certainly was not what he had had in mind. Estel had heard the line used many times, and he had been told its origins were set in a painful period long before his birth. However, never had the concept of teasing Estel come up in relation to that line.

'Dan grinned. "That is our interpretation, _Ada_."

Their _Ada_ sighed, but he was still smiling. "Ignore them, Estel." Estel nodded, and quickly stopped kicking the leg of the table. The twins had not yet noticed that, and he wasn't going to let them. "You can join forces against them with Legolas when he comes."

Estel grinned back at his father. "I most certainly will, _Ada_."

* * *

Lord Elrond remained sitting at the table even after his sons left, the twins' mischievous smiles indicating that they were going to torment Estel even more.

"Elrond?"

Lord Elrond smiled at Erestor, but he was aware that it seemed rather forced. "Yes?"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. Whenever it is, it will be difficult." Lord Elrond sighed. "Not for him, but for me. He will not see what perils lie in his path, even after he knows what it is."

"But he will be great friends with Legolas, _mellon nîn_," Glorfindel assured him. "Even I can see that. They have the same spirit. He will have great comrades, wherever he goes."

"Yes," Elrond said. "And their paths intertwine. But not yet." He paused for a moment, hearing the sound of warm, young, human laughter from outside. "Let him be a child for a little longer." And though he did not say it, the thought was clear in his mind: _Let me pretend I do not know what he will face. Let him be my child still._


	5. Part I: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Imladris**

* * *

As Legolas stood on the hills surrounding the valley, with the sun setting behind him, he could see the Last Homely House below him. As he watched, small, glowing lights began to appear in its windows, giving it a glow in the twilight. He smiled broadly. He felt as though he could reach out and touch Imladris, his second home. He gently spurred the white horse onwards, feeling the calm of Imladris wash over him. It was a familiar, soothing feeling, especially after his home had changed so much, transformed from a place of prosperity to a forest of fear.

But he was almost there. Legolas let his eyes wander over the distant shape of Imladris one more time, then turned his attention back to the descent. The sooner he arrived, the better.

* * *

As he rode down the hills, the memory of a thousand visits guiding his way, Legolas could hear the sounds of streams and people down below. The air grew warmer and thicker, carrying with it the scent of pine-cones. By the time Legolas' horse stepped onto the glade, the stars were appearing in the sky.

Elves were scattered around the glade, and several raised their hands in greeting to him. Even though the house was out of sight now, Legolas felt closer to it than ever. Sweet scents and faint strains of music hung on the air, and as Legolas dismounted and led his horse to the bridge, the feeling of cheer and homeliness only grew stronger.

The bridge was deserted, but as was usual, lanterns hung on either end of it. Legolas led his horse across the narrow bridge, then, as he stepped off it, turned and looked at the Last Homely House.

Now lights burned in every window and doorway, and their golden light spilled out onto the gardens and courtyards. The white walls seemed to gleam, and the power and peace of the valley was so strong it was almost tangible. Legolas felt as though he could never step out of this place again—Imladris had cast its spell on him once more, as it always did.

Night had fallen completely, but Legolas could clearly see the four figures waiting for him: Elladan and Elrohir, rushing towards him; Lord Elrond, standing in the doorway, smiling; a young, dark-haired boy, a human dressed in elvish garb, watching him keenly. His gaze had a strange power in it, as though he could see more than others would. Legolas knew who this was—the future king.

Then Elladan was next to him. "It has been too long, elfling," he said, smirking.

"I am not an elfling, Elladan," Legolas informed him, but he grinned back and embraced 'Dan.

"He is right," Elrohir said, also embracing him. In his slightly softer tone, he added, "What could have kept you so busy that you could not even visit?"

"Orcs and spiders," Legolas said cheerily, trying to keep the mood light. "They are much better company than the two of you are."

There was a second of silence, then 'Ro grinned once more. "Well, then, if we are such poor company, come meet _Adar_ and Estel."

"Perhaps you will find them more interesting," Elladan added, "Though I highly doubt it."

A few steps away from lord Elrond, Legolas bowed, hand over his heart. "_Mae govannen, hîr nîn_," he said.

"_Mae govannen_, Legolas. How have you been?"

"Quite well, thank you." Legolas waited as Lord Elrond looked at him with a healer's eyes, and silently thanked the Valar that this journey had been uneventful. He had been under Lord Elrond's care many, many times, and he knew how much Lord Elrond disapproved of Legolas' ability to land himself in injurious situations.

Lord Elrond smiled, seemingly satisfied. "Unharmed, then, for once. I take it you remember Estel?"

"Indeed." One could hardly forget the person who would rule Gondor and Arnor. He bowed once more. "_Mae govannen_, Elrondion."

Estel and Lord Elrond both smiled at the term of address. Estel bowed as well. "_Mae govannen_, Prince Legolas," he said.

Prince? It had been a long time since anyone in Lord Elrond's household had referred to him with formal terms of address. "I am not a Prince inside Imladris," he said quickly. It would only be strange to be called that way, especially by this boy.

Estel smiled again. "All right." Legolas noticed that his voice was at that strange stage, halfway between child and adult. How old would he be? Fourteen years of age? Fifteen? Not yet quite an adult, then, by human standards, but he did not seem like a boy.

"Legolas," Lord Elrond said, calling his attention. "Let us go inside. There is much to speak about."

Legolas nodded, and as he turned to follow Lord Elrond, he caught Estel's eyes once more. Once more, the boy–young man–smiled. It was a genuine, but almost hesitant smile, and Legolas found himself wondering how much Estel knew of his heritage. They fell into step, and Legolas decided that it did not matter just yet.

He was here, and he would be staying yet. He was in Imladris, and he was at home.


	6. Part I: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Home is Where Hope is.**

* * *

Inside the dining room, sitting at a set table, more familiar faces awaited. As Legolas entered, first Erestor, then Glorfindel, then a tall, dark-haired human lady whom Legolas remembered as Lady Gilraen, rose. He bowed to all of them, returning embraces and warm greetings, until they finally sat at the table.

As they began to eat, Legolas looked around, letting the sight bring memories back. Estel sat between Elladan and Elrohir, a position that Legolas had only seen Arwen in before, and though he was not much shorter than them, his youth showed clearly. Legolas had known the twins all his life, and even as they ate and grinned, he could see the obvious affection they had for their foster brother.

Erestor sat next to Elrohir, at Lord Elrond's left. Even as he ate, the soft-spoken elf caught Legolas' eyes and smiled. Legolas noted that the elf's long fingers were, as always, stained with ink.

Glorfindel sat at Elrond's right, and next to him was Lady Gilraen. Legolas had found himself sitting between the Lady and Elladan. As he ate, Legolas found himself watching Estel, and more than once Estel was watching him as well.

"Well, Legolas," Lord Elrond said, after a while, "How is Eryn Galen?"

"It is well, _hir nîn_," Legolas said, but Lord Elrond held his gaze, clearly indicating that he was not satisfied. Legolas sighed and allowed himself to admit the truth. "But in all truth, a better name for it would be the Wood of Graves."

Lord Elrond nodded, and his eyes darkened. "_Taur-e-Ndaedelos_, is that not what they call it now?"

"It is."

Elrond met Legolas' eyes, and said firmly, "It will end, Legolas. Have hope."

Almost involuntarily, Legolas glanced at Estel. _Hope_. They would have hope, but hope was short-lived. It had a mortal life, and maybe it needed a mortal man to keep it alive.

#

Legolas had been watching him throughout the meal, and he had been watching Legolas. He knew that he had reason to be curious–he was meeting the Prince of what had been Eryn Galen, one of the most prosperous elf kingdoms of their age–but what excuse did the Prince himself have?

But Legolas kept watching him, as though _Estel_ was the Prince of a powerful kingdom. He could not understand it.

He listened as his _Adar_ asked Legolas about his home and about his father, King Thranduil. Then finally, his _Adar_ glanced at him and said, "Legolas, we would be delighted if you could teach Estel archery."

"Me?" Legolas was clearly surprised. "_Hîr nîn_, I am sure Lord Glorfindel would be much better equipped to teach him."

Glorfindel smiled. "My area of expertise is the sword, _Thranduilion_." Though Estel had known it, he was relieved to see that Glorfindel had only been jesting on the training field the other day.

Legolas looked at Estel, and he grinned broadly. "Very well, then. I would be delighted to teach him."

#

A few hours later, Legolas was in the chambers given to him in the Last Homely House, sitting on the edge of the bed. True to his word, he had brought the elfling's flower with him, keeping it in his pocket. Now, he was holding it in his hands, turning it and letting it reflect the flickering lights of the lamps.

_It will keep you safe_, she had said. How safe? At what price? Over the years, Legolas had come to view safety with a cautious eye. It had, after all, been safety that had led to so much—the desire for safety; the willingness to pay any price. No, safety was not the best thing to have. Hope, on the other hand…

There it was again. _Estel_. His mind struggled to understand how this boy could be their hope, but his heart had somehow accepted it. It seemed almost too much; too much to hope for. Too much hope to place in Estel, hope that could lead to danger, though he hoped with all his heart that it would not end that way. He groaned and closed his fist around the flower. His mind was leading him in circles, round and round and back again to Estel.

There was a knock at the door, and legolas quickly pushed the flower back into his pocket. Anybody would be welcome company at this time, if they would lead his mind in a different direction.

"_Minno_!" he called, and door swung open to reveal Lord Elrond. Legolas' heart sunk. It was not Lord Elrond's fault, but now his mind was determined to keep thinking about Estel.

"You do not look too happy to see me, Legolas," Elrond said, stepping inside. "Is it an inopportune time?"

"Not at all," Legolas said quickly. Elrond did not look convinced, an eyebrow raising in surprise, but he shut the door anyway and sat next to Legolas. Before his mind could start asking more questions, daring him to hope more, he spoke. "Is there something you require, _hîr nîn_?"

"No," said Lord Elrond, placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder, "Only to thank you."

"For agreeing to teach Estel?" Legolas was now surprised. It was an honour, and one that he had not expected to receive.

"Yes. The times are dark, and they grow darker. This knowledge will serve him greatly at the most difficult of times."

Not for the first time, Legolas wondered how Elrond could live, knowing what would happen. "My Lord, it is an honour."

Lord Elrond smiled. "Even honours can be hard to bear," he said, and Legolas wondered what he was thinking of—kingship or rings. "Legolas, you are family. If ever you need a refuge, or aid, or anything at all, we are here."

_I know_, Legolas wanted to say, but for a moment, the words were difficult to say.

"The times are dark," Elrond said, once more. "It is a time of fear for many, and for Eryn Galen no less." Elrond placed his other hand on Legolas', and said softly, "I know it is not easy to see one's homeland destroyed." His eyes held memories and understanding. "But Imladris is also your home."

Legolas nodded, and this time, he was able to say, "_Le hannon_, _hîr nîn_."

Elrond smiled and stood. At the door, he turned back for a moment. "It is good to have you here, Legolas. May your dreams be pleasant, _ion nîn_."

As the door shut, Legolas' mind led him back to the circle. _There is still Estel_, his heart whispered, _and it resides in Imladris_.

* * *

**Really rather long A/N:** So, Chapter 5. Here it is, a little later than I had hoped. I'm going to take this opportunity to make some announcements/ask some questions, and I kind of need some feedback, if you would be so kind as to give it.

1) I've finally completed the outline for this story, and realised that, to make it more manageable, it'd be sensible to split it into seven parts, arranged by timeframe. I won't give each part its own story here, of course, but I do want to distinguish them with a title at the start of each part. (This is going to be a rather long fic, so please do bear with me.) Also, chapter names have been finalised and the previous chapters are being edited, so things will be changing a little over the course of this week. All okay with that?

2) What with NaNoWriMo and exams coming up, as well as a decision to make each chapter around 1000 words, I'll most probably be updating once a week. This is so that the flow stays uninterrupted during NaNo and during exams, which are at the same time :( So, longer, better structured chapters once a week.

3) The POV characters I will be working with for the whole story are Estel/Aragorn, Legolas, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. I may have different/omnipotent POVs for the intros/prologues of different parts, but these will be my characters. So, please, please, _please_, anything you feel about these characters' voices, their interactions, whatever, are immensely important to me. You're the ones reading—I need your views!

So, sorry for this super-long A/N. You may ignore any updates from this story that arrive before Friday, it'll just be me editing the chapters and attempting to sort out the shorter ones, as well as changing the titles and labelling this as Part I. Unless, of course, you want to see those changes, which would be brilliant :D

I am also still looking for a Beta! _Le hannon_ to those who reviewed/followed, sorry once more for the long note, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	7. Part I: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Many Meetings**

* * *

"Why can't _you_ do this, 'Ro?"

Elrohir smiled, but didn't turn around. "Because, Elladan, you are supposed to do it."

There was the distinctive thump of a pile of _Adar_'s letters being slammed down, and the annoyed reply. "That is a lie."

"Not at all, 'Dan," Elrohir said calmly, touching the brush gently to the canvas, dotting his painting with blue. "_Ada_ specifically said that _one_ of us should do the letters, not both of us."

"Then why couldn't that one be you? You're much better at it, anyway!"

Elrohir cleaned the blue off his brush, then dipped it in the green. "I have better things to do, _gwador-nîn_."

A sigh and footsteps, then Elladan was standing next to him, watching as he painted. "When are you going to show it to them, 'Ro?"

"In due time." Elrohir looked up from the canvas long enough to grin at 'Dan. "Preferably when it's finished."

"And when will that be?"

"Are we getting impatient?" Elrohir asked, unable to keep the teasing out of his voice.

"Not at all," 'Dan said, nonchalantly. "I would be robbing two people of their position."

Elrohir set down his brush and turned around to face 'Dan. "So you have noticed, then." It had not been difficult to see the similarity, once old memories had been stirred, but Elladan could still be a little unobservant at times. Or, as 'Dan preferred to put it, _Elrohir_ was much too observant.

"Of course I have," Elladan replied. He bent down next to Elrohir and gently traced the half-painted figures on the canvas, pausing at the pair of nearly-identical characters. "It is impossible not to notice such impatience in the House of Elrond," he said, imitating the lordly voice Glorfindel used. His impersonation was strangely accurate.

Elrohir shook his head in amusement. He stood up, pulling 'Dan up with him. "Come. We will have gotten nowhere by evening at this rate." He covered the large canvas with a white cloth, careful to make sure that not a hint of what was underneath showed through. He approached _Adar_'s desk and picked up the stack of letters that 'Dan had abandoned. Elladan approached the desk reluctantly.

"Why must they all be so _dull_, 'Ro?" he asked dejectedly, gesturing to the pile of unread letters. "How does _Ada_ survive?"

"He only reads the important ones, 'Dan; the interesting ones," Elrohir explained. "All the dull ones are left to Erestor–"

"And to us."

* * *

Estel was rather relieved to sit down in the Hall of Fire after lunch. While he had certainly experienced more exhausting mornings with Glorfindel, being trained by Legolas was another matter entirely. He was clearly not made to be a trainer; he lacked Glorfindel's ability to tell instantly what was wrong with someone else's form and correct it. Instead, Estel had shot arrow after arrow, and then Legolas would shoot, but while Estel's shots were often a little wide, Legolas' never missed the mark. And yet, neither of them could see anything different in the other's form or aim.

Glorfindel had been called, then _Adar_, then, because both Legolas and Estel were getting frustrated, Erestor had been called out of his study as well, just for good measure. By then it had been nearly midday, and Estel was at the end of his patience. However, after a short while, it had been Legolas who had decided they stop, saying that he was getting annoyed and they would not be getting anywhere. Estel was quite sure Legolas had lied about that–elves seemed to have an endless supply of patience–but he had been glad nonetheless. Now, there was nothing he wanted more than to sit in the near-empty hall and have some peace.

There was, unfortunately, no chance of that.

The moment he sat down, a familiar elf sat down next to him as well. He groaned. "'Ro, can you not give me some peace?"

Yet another elf sat down at his other side. "Peace does not suit you, _tithen gwador_," Elladan said lightly.

Elrohir chuckled. "Estel, you would only grow more frustrated alone."

Estel did not answer them, choosing instead to hide his head in his hands. They had eaten together; the twins knew fully well he _wanted_ to be alone. For some reason, however, they seemed unable to leave him be. There was silence between them for a while. Then Elrohir stood up and walked towards the large tapestry that hung along one wall. Estel sighed softly and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them. The warmth of the Hall had already started affecting him. He watched as 'Ro, who was always eager to examine the paintings and tapestries in Imladris, traced the delicate pictures with his fingertips.

The tapestry showed the tale of the Silmarilli, starting with a depiction of Valinor and the Two Trees at its left end, and ending with the night sky, where Eärendil the Mariner rode his ship, with the light of the Silmaril shining from its prow, and Elwing waited for him to return.

"I would never tire of this place."

Estel started, not having heard Legolas come up and sit where Elrohir had been. Legolas shrugged and smiled at his rather obvious astonishment, then glanced towards Elrohir as well. "He still enjoys the tapestries," Legolas said quietly.

"He does," Estel said, also keeping his voice low. It was something you could not help when you were in the Hall of Fire, unless you were singing or chanting.

Legolas chuckled. "It is understandable, though. Eärendil and Elwing. Their _Daeradar_ and _Daernaneth_."

Estel nodded, but he put the thought out of his mind quickly. He tried not to think about 'Dan and 'Ro and _Ada_ as they had been in the years past; it was more than a little overwhelming knowing that they were pieces of tales from the distant past; part of the times and stories about which songs were sung and murals were painted. The thought that he was just about fifteen made it seem even larger.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind quickly. He had done enough today, there was no need to dwell on difficult matters as well. He decided to speak. "Elladan."

"_Mae_?" asked 'Dan, clearly roused from his own thoughts.

"Oropher was Legolas' grandfather, correct?" He phrased it as a question because he knew what it would lead to; he was asking for it because it was the best way to spend the time.

Elladan understood his intentions perfectly. He grinned. "Ask him," he said, gesturing in Legolas' direction.

Estel turned to Legolas questioningly.

Legolas sighed. "You residents of Imladris and your love of tales," he muttered, but he was smiling. Catching what they were saying, Elrohir had returned to join them, and out of habit, everyone shifted so that they were in a circle, facing one another. "Very well, then. I suppose I cannot deny."

Estel listened intently to the familiar story, exhaustion now gone. But before the tale being spun could fully pull him into its grasp, he realised something. Strangely enough, he _would _have been frustrated alone.

* * *

**A/N:** So, more than sorting out the system, it was re-uploading the chapters that was the most tiresome for me! Anyway, as you may have noticed, the chapters now have titles (yay! I am hopeless at titles, though, so suggestions will be cuddled, quite literally) and it's indicated at the beginning of the first chapter that this is Part I, set in T.A. 2946. I've also combined Chapters 3 & 4, so now it's a slightly more readable length. Two or three more chapters, and then this part is complete!

As always, _le hannon_ to those reading & reviewing; please do not hesitate to criticise or point out errors. I am also _still_ looking for a Beta... and I have no idea where to find one, so heh. Anybody willing to Beta/recommend someone, please, please do so!


	8. Part I: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Laughter**

* * *

They were both getting better. Lord Elrond had been watching Estel and Legolas for quite a while now, getting distracted from several letters he had to answer—and which the twins should have finished off the previous day, but then, he could hardly blame them for not being interested. _He_ certainly didn't enjoy these letters. Watching Legolas improving in spotting what was going wrong where, correcting the tiniest of things in the bend of Estel's knees or the position of his elbow, and Estel getting slowly but steadily better, was a much-appreciated distraction.

The door to his study opened, and Elrond didn't have to turn around to identify the soft footsteps. Erestor stood next to him at the window, and they shared the silence for a moment. Then Elrond asked, "Did Legolas tell you how long he would be staying?"

"No," Erestor said. After a few moments, he added, "He has not told you?"

Elrond shook his head, his eyes still on the pair outside. Legolas was now demonstrating something, drawing an arrow and nocking, as Estel watched intently. Estel said something, and Legolas repeated the actions, this time a little slower. Elrond had to smile. Impatience was a rare quality amongst Elves, but it seemed that Estel and Legolas had found kindred spirits in each other. He was now only worried that Legolas would leave too soon. While it was true that in these times Eryn Galen needed her Prince and one of her best warriors, the Prince himself also needed time away from the darkness of that forest. Besides that, Elrond had a completely selfish reason for wanting Legolas to stay longer—he often missed the young Elf.

"If he decides to leave after a few days again, Erestor, I _will_ do something to make him stay here."

Erestor chuckled. "I think everybody would appreciate that, _hir nîn_. Especially your sons."

Elrond could not help smiling then. Legolas and the twins had been friends for long, and had helped each other out of–and landed each other _in_–several dangerous situations. While Estel was growing as close to Legolas as 'Dan and 'Ro were, Elrond fervently hoped their friendship would be slightly less dangerous. He turned away from the window, remembering why he was in the study in the first place.

"Erestor?" he asked. From the look on Erestor's face, though, Elrond suspected that he had already guessed what Lord Elrond was leading at. "Would you help me with the letters?" He tried not to make this sound like it wasn't a recurring event, but he was not having much success.

Erestor smiled and shook his head. "I thought," he said, approaching the desk and eyeing the rather large stack of letters on it, "That you had gotten Elladan and Elrohir to read these unimportant ones."

"They could not finish them," Elrond said, sighing, "And more have arrived."

Erestor laughed softly. "I do not blame them." But nonetheless, he sat down and picked up a letter. As Lord Elrond sat down and began reading a letter himself, the scribe began talking, relating some tale or the other that Elrond could not recall having ever happened, despite Erestor's assurances that it had happened here, in Imladris. Elrond did not mind at all—it made the whole process much more enjoyable.

* * *

Legolas grinned as Estel's arrow hit the target perfectly, for the third time in a row. Estel was smiling as well, clearly pleased. Glad that they had reached somewhere, Legolas led the way to the benches at the edge of the field, a clear sign that they were finished for the day. He saw Estel's grin widen a little more, and they sat down on the bench, shedding bows and quivers.

"Thank Eru," Legolas said, glancing at Estel. "I was terrified I would be completely incompetent at teaching archery."

Estel laughed. "Maybe not completely competent," he said, with a mischievous smile that reminded Legolas just whose brother he was, "But you have rescued me from Glorfindel, for which I am eternally thankful."

Legolas grinned in response and looked up. The sun shone pleasantly on Imladris; there was none of the bite with which it heated the pavilions of Eryn Galen. He was glad that Estel was now comfortable enough to tease him, but while Estel had also stopped calling him 'Prince', he had yet to call him _anything_.

"Shall we go inside?" Estel asked, again, not referring to him by his name.

Legolas stood up. "By all means." The sunlight was beautiful, but, even in Imladris, midday after a training session was not the best time to admire it.

* * *

The day passed uneventfully enough. Legolas spent the afternoon and evening in the company of the three brothers, who had decided, after he voiced his love of the sunlight in Imladris, to take him to the Garden. There were many gardens in Imladris, but this one was special—it had been the Lady Celebrían's garden, that she had tended herself, and was even now given the most care of any of the gardens. Legolas had visited it often, but this was the first time he had spent hours in it.

From Estel's and the twins' behaviour, he guessed that it was something they did often. He did not blame them. It was a beautiful place, shaded by trees and filled with flowers from Imladris and Lórien, the air sweet and cleansing and cool, radiating a strong sense of peace and comfort. They had stretched out on the grass, uncaring of the mud stains; they had joked and teased each other; Legolas had introduced and reacquainted himself with several trees; Elrohir had told tales they all knew, never managing to finish any of them because Estel and Elladan would jump in and finish his sentences; Legolas had been coaxed into attempting to compose poetry on the twins. The last one had, thanks to Estel, been a success—the boy was sharp, and quite keen on poetry that threw not-so-subtle jibes at 'Dan and 'Ro.

The twins had, at first, attempted to act upset and hurt, but they had failed miserably, and soon they were all reduced to tears of mirth, as Legolas tried to find a rhyme for 'Head as thick as a Gondorian wall'.

When the sun began to set and they finally got up and left the garden, Legolas could not help thinking how much he would miss Imladris. He knew he would have to leave soon—it was not a time of peace, no matter how much he wanted to believe it, and he had duties. But then he reminded himself that he did not need to leave just _yet_, and he focused on the present.

Still laughing, they made their way into the Last Homely House. They tried to control their laughing, but every time someone regained their composure, another person–usually Estel–would exclaim, 'Wall!' and they would be in fits of laughter again.

When they reached the dining room, still giggling, they were greeted with such looks of disapproval from Glorfindel and Lady Gilraen that they sobered immediately. Then Lord Elrond asked, "What _have_ you been doing? Rolling in the dirt, swimming in the mud, or climbing walls?"

Legolas was quite sure they could not be blamed for the rather undignified way they began laughing in the dining room. Lord Elrond had, after all, asked for it.

* * *

**A/N:** As an advance apology of sorts, you get a light-hearted chapter. Sort of. I'm very inexperienced in the humour field, and it really shows here. Suggestions and criticism, please?

I have acquired a Beta (yay!) but the beta-ing process might not start until after November, since NaNo is going on and everyone is busy. However, posts will remain on schedule (un-Beta-ed, as they have been) and I might even get out a one-shot this week. More Imladris for all of you!

Question: Would you prefer translations for the Sindarin terms used here, or would you rather not? I was planning on just putting up a link to a list of common words on my profile, since it would save the hassle, but I need your opinions.

In the meantime, _le hannon_ to lurkers, favouriters, followers and reviewers! Best of luck to everyone doing NaNoWriMo, and see you again next week!


End file.
